disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bunga
Bunga is the deuteragonist of the Disney Junior show, The Lion Guard. He is Kion's best friend and a member of the Lion Guard. He is the adoptive nephew of Timon and Pumbaa.https://youtu.be/COG1D2f5ilY His position on the team is the bravest. Background Personality Bunga frequently leaps into danger, often without considering the consequences and improvising to the best of his ability. Because of this, it can sometimes take him time to grasp the seriousness of a situation. Bunga is aware of his courage, which he proved when he told Kion why he thought he should be a member of the Lion Guard. He has a tendency to jump to conclusions before engaging in further thought and believes in quick and easy solutions, though sometimes without thinking twice. Bunga is loyal to Kion and the Lion Guard, and is always ready to help those in need. He is proud to be a member, and cares for all of his friends, though he is occasionally insensitive about their feelings. Bunga is a ball of energy who is always ready to have fun. He is somewhat of a comedian who likes telling jokes to his friends in which they sometimes find his jokes funny. Physical appearance Bunga is a quite short but stocky honey badger, with a well-rounded physique and small paws. His fur is dark silvery-blue. Bunga sports many colors, from the striking pinks of his ears to the thick navy shades of his bushy eyebrows. His nose appears to be a very dark shade of brown, while his eyes are coal-black. Perhaps his most striking feature, Bunga's teeth are large and distinctly gap-filled. In "Battle for the Pride Lands", as a teenager, Bunga has grown taller, his white fur has also became slightly larger. Abilities *'Basic-Level Intellect:' Rafiki had stated that Bunga will be the most intelligent animal in the entire Pride Lands if he thinks things through. He was proven not to be that intelligent, but he was proven to be intelligent enough to use his gas to save Kiara from the stampede, followed by other certain occasions. *'Skilled Combatant:' Bunga is able to easily defeat Mzingo. As demonstrated in "The Kilio Valley Fire", Bunga can easily knock out Janja. *'Singing:' As demonstrated throughout the series, Bunga is an excellent singer. *'Expert Swimmer:' As demonstrated in "Battle for the Pride Lands", Bunga is an excellent swimmer. *'Powerful Stink:' Like all Honey Badgers, Bunga can shoot a powerful stinky spray that has some good uses like scaring baboons out of a falling tree, but thanks to his uncle Pumbaa he was able to increase from his training. *'Animal Strength' Bunga is proven to be strong enough to hold Goigoi. He is also proven to have the same level of strength as Janja, a teenage spotted hyena and Reirei, a full grown jackal. But Bunga is as strong as Beshte, Kion, and Fuli respectively. *'Animal Speed:' Bunga can almost run as fast as Kion; making him the fifth fastest member in the entire Lion Guard. *'Animal Agility:' Bunga is able to flip in the air. He is not as agile as Fuli, Kion, and Beshte respectively; making him the fourth most agile in the entire Lion Guard. *'Animal Resistance:' Bunga's thick skin prevents him from being hurt by sharp objects like a porcupine's quills. *'Venom Immunity:' As a honey badger, Bunga is immune to reptilian venom like Ushari and Kenge. He is also immune to insects venom. *'Climber:' As a honey badger, Bunga is an excellent climber on trees, but not on rocks Relationships Family Timon and Pumbaa Bunga first met the meerkat and warthog when they were looking for Utamu. When Bunga came up to them, Timon was hesitant, but Pumbaa insisted that they keep him. Bunga loves his adoptive uncles very much. In fact, he has his friends put one a Christmas celebration for them. In Return to the Pride Lands, Timon and Pumbaa are shown to be very happy that Bunga returned to the Pride Lands safely. Friends Kion Kion and Bunga have been best friends ever since they were little toddlers. Kion does not lose his temper with his annoyances very often as a cub, but once he gets his scar as a teenager, Bunga begins to think that Kion will turn evil and that he will stay that way forever. Even so, Bunga admitted that he would stick by Kion's side even if ended up turning bad (which he did not). Bunga seems very happy for Kion when he remains good and stops Makucha's Army with a huge roar and cheers for him loudly when he becomes king of the Tree of Life. Fuli Fuli occassionally gets annoyed with Bunga, but even so they have been close friends ever since they were infants. Fuli is concerned for Bunga when he was bitten by Ushari in Fuli's New Family, but it turns out that hoey badgers are immune to venomous bites. Beshte Beshte and Bunga have been close friends ever since they were infants and they have a lot in common because they are both friendly and are eager to protect their friends, family, and home. Bunga occassionally calls Beshte "Big B" and Beshte affectinately calls Bunga "Little B." Despite the fact that Kion was mean to Beshte when they were close to the Tree of Life, Beshte scolds Bunga for saying that Kion will turn evil because Beshte knows that Kion did not mean to pick on him and that his scar is bothering him very much. Beshte seems very happy when Kion becomes king of the Tree of Life. Ono Even though Ono occassionally gets annoyed at Bunga because of his foolishness, he still considers him a valuable friend. In fact, Ono was the one who saved Bunga's life before he would meet the fiery fate that Ushari had. Ono has also tried to get Bunga clean once when he gets him to roll around on mint leaves because Ono does not care for Bunga's stinkiness. Simba Bunga initially thought of Smba as a scaredy cat when he told Kion not to go to the Outlands. He also made Simba angry because he was causing a lot of trouble in Bunga and the King. However, shortly after they part ways in the hole, they realize that they were raised by Timon and Pumbaa under philosophy, Hakuna Matata, ever since they were younger. From this point forward, Simba considers Bunga to be family. Kiara Bunga has saved Kiara numerous times, whether it be from a gazelle stampede and Janja's hyenas. They also work together on occasion, such as when they put out a wildfire when Dhahabu was visiting, or when they were looking for a way out of the tunnels underground. Binga Bunga and Binga are instantly attracted to each other when they first meet. They have several competitions, but Binga keeps winning. Shortly before Bunga heads back to the Pride Lands, Bunga notes that he and Binga are just as close to each other as Kion and Rani, implying that the honey badgers are at least dating. When Kion becomes king of the Tree of Life, he and Binga are cheering loudly for their close friend. Shujaa When Bunga meets Shujaa, he seems happy to meet a gorilla whose strength rivals Beshte's. When Shujaa accidentily destroys parts of the Pride Lands, Bunga seems impressed by how strong he is. He even thanks Shujaa when he inadvertently throws a boulder at a termite mound Dhahabu Dhahabu was Bunga's crush before he met Binga. Bunga did not mind when Dhahabu called him a little mongoose. He was bold enough stand up for her against Makucha, even when the leopard tried to manipulate the Guard to leave his territory. Bunga also dances eagerly as she sings on Pride Rock. He also seems jealous of Fuli, Tiifu, and Zuri when the golden zebra selects them as their guard instead of him. Rafiki Bunga initially believed that Rafiki's paintings predicted the future, but Rafiki tells him that if he jumps to conclusions it will lead to confusions. Bunga and his friends once saved Rafiki's life from Janja's hyenas and Reirei's jackals. Bunga at one time trained with Rafiki on how to use his stick to fight against enemies, such as Scar's Army. Acquaitances Janja Janja and Bunga were initially enemies. Even though Janja has reformed, Bunga occassionally forgets that Janja is good even after he turned against Scar. Janja also gets annoyed with Bunga when they fight Vitani's Lion guard and still seems to be annoyed with Bunga, unlike any other member of Kion's Lion Guard. Rani Rani initially thought of Bunga as an enemy because he caused a rockslide, but Bunga was welcomed to the Tree of Life when Kion selflessly pleads for Ono to be healed. Rani still thinks Bunga is a troublemaker though. Even as Kion and Rani grow closer, Rani is annoyed when Bunga insisted that he go with her when she wants to talk to Kion about his roar. She is annoyed again, unlike Kion when Bunga wrecks another moment between Kion and Rani. Regardless, Rani still considers Bunga part of the Night Pride. Enemies Ushari Bunga and Ushari have been bitter enemies for years. Bunga would purposefully annoy him or attack the cobra even when he was not doing anything wrong. Ushari has also bitten him before, but Bunga was not affected because he is immune to venomous bites. When Ushari scars his best friend Kion, he is the first one to defend him against the snake. When Ushari attempts to kill Kion because he defeated Scar, Bunga defeats Ushari and the snake would never be seen again. Scar Bunga hates Scar just as much as most Pride Landers would. He along with the rest of Kion's Lion Guard and Makini meet Scar shortly after Scar sent Sumu to sting Simba. Scar soon sends his army to kill Bunga and the rest of his friends, but they escaped, so that Simba would be cured from the scorpion poison. Bunga was just as determined as Kion to defeat Scar. After Scar's defeat, Bunga worries that Scar is right that Kion will turn bad. Mama Binturong Mama Binturong becomes Bunga's archenemy when he fights her to get tuliza for his friend, Kion. After he destroys most of Mama Binturong's tuliza, she vows to get revenge on the honey badger. When she sees Bunga and Binga having snowball fights, she attempts to kill them both, but Bunga effortlessly defeats her. Mama Binturong then comes up with schemes to get rid of him, only to be blown away by Kion's roar in The Triumph of the Roar. Ora Bunga attempts to ride Ora, but Ora tells him to get off and calls him stinky. Bunga is also happy to see Kion roar at Ora and his komodo dragons off of Dragon Island. When Ora attemptas to attack Lumba-Lumba, he fights Ora and his komodo dragons again. Ora the vows revenge on Bunga and his allies. Bunga later happily watches Ora and his friends get defeated by Kion once and for all. Chuluun When Bunga first met Chuluun, he asks her if she has heard about the Circle of Life concept. She claims that she plays by her own rules. Bunga gets some of his Chosen One paint on her, so that the red pands can see her. When Bunga, his friends, and the red pandas surround Chuluun, he farts in her face and she falls in the snow. Chuluun then joins Makucha for revenge against Bunga. When Makucha's Army is defeated in The River of Patience, Chuluun directly mentions that they should especially get rid of Bunga. Bunga is happy to see Chuluun and her allies be blown away from the Tree of Life by Kion in The Triumph of the Roar. Zira Bunga knew that Zira was bad when Rafiki told him about who Zira was. When he and his friends go to the Outlands rescue Kion, he reminds Kion that Scar lost the Roar of the Elders because he used it for evil, not because he used it against other lions. Kion realizes that Bunga is right and roars the Outsiers out of the Outlands. Years later, Jasiri and Janja go to the Tree of Life to warn Bunga and the others about Zira's threat to the Pride Landers. They then head for the Pride Lands, only to find out that she is deceased. Kenge Kenge bit Bunga and his friends, but he is the only one not affected by the monitor lizard's venom. Bunga, however, distracted Kenge by calling him a little lizard while Makini takes the melons from him and the hyenas. This angers him to the point to where he tries to attack Bunga, but he bites Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu instead. Trivia *Ironically, Bunga is the Indonesian and Malaysian word for "flower", who is also the name of the skunk in the 1942 film Bambi. It is also Swahili for “foolish person”. *His name could also be derived from the phrase "Cowabunga" as a homage to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *He has abnormal coloring for an African honey badger which is normally black-and-white. *In the series, Bunga represents the bravest of the Lion Guard. In reality, honey badgers are one of the toughest, most fearless, and fiercest creatures, even getting lions to back off. *Bunga is friendly and good-natured when real honey badgers are cranky and fierce (though this may be due to him being raised by Timon & Pumbaa). *He shares the same eye model as Jake from Jake and the Never Land Pirates. *Bunga's voice actor, Joshua Rush, also provides the voice of Jeremy Birnbaum from the Disney XD show Star vs. the Forces of Evil. *He is the second character to be adopted by Timon and Pumbaa, which becomes a major plot point in one episode. **According to "Bunga and the King" Simba and Bunga are adoptive brothers since both were raised by Timon and Pumbaa. This would also mean that Kion is Bunga's nephew and Kiara is his niece, which Bunga points out at the end of the episode. *Sometimes after the Guard makes an enemy flee, Bunga will tell him never to return, but they never listen. *Due to Bunga's reckless and immature personality he was thought to be the youngest member of the Guard. **This was debunked in "The Lake of Reflection" when the flashback reveals that Ono was born after all the other members of the Lion Guard. **In the original script for Return of the Roar, Bunga was meant to be closer to the age of an infant, and be more childish than the final version. Why this was cut is unknown. *At the end of Battle for the Pride Lands, Bunga knocks Ushari into a lava pit, killing him. (Not counting Janja, who killed a herd of unnamed gazelles, and Scar, who murdered Mufasa prior to the events of the series), this makes Bunga the first and only character in The Lion Guard, and in any Disney Junior production, to explicitly kill another character on-screen. *In the episode "Ghost of the Mountain", the red pandas and Domog call Bunga "Sonnesen Khun" telling him to save them from the "ghost". **"Sonnesen Khun" means "Chosen one" in Mongolian language. Gallery References es:Bunga nl:Bunga ru:Банга Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:African characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Singing characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Nephews Category:Badgers Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Deuteragonists Category:Pre-teens Category:Lovers Category:Uncles Category:Teenagers Category:Tritagonists Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall